callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scarecrow (Modern Warfare 2)
Scarecrow was an American soldier who served with Task Force 141 until his death, as seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. He worked with the player in "Loose Ends". In the beginning of Loose Ends, Scarecrow survives the initial ambush set by Makarov's men and continues to fight on and secure the estate. Scarecrow secures the basement with the player if you decided to join him, and from there on he will tag alongside you as you clear the rest. Scarecrow takes photographs of the estate and the plans on the table of the airport attack. Upon learning of the counter attack Scarecrow takes it upon himself to guard the DSM while the rest of TF141 defend the estate perimeter. If the player decides to help Ghost or Ozone, Scarecrow will eventually be over run and killed leaving the DSM defenseless thus failing the mission. If the player chooses to stay with Scarecrow he has a better chance of survival but he may still die without proper support. Once the DSM has downloaded all the files, Scarecrow will join Ghost, Roach and (if still alive) Ozone on their run to the extraction site. Scarecrow is killed on his way to the LZ; He will get shot in the back as he runs. However, if the player manages to shoot the enemies before they shoot him, he will stop just before the LZ to provide covering fire. He will continue to do this till until Roach is hit by a mortar or is overwhelmed by the huge amount of enemy fire. Not much is known about Scarecrow's personality as he is present as a "main" character in only one level, although he can be considered an obedient, fearless or reckless soldier by the fact that he guards the DSM with no cover and will take on with guarding three entries on his own if the player doesn't offer help Trivia * Scarecrow will spawn as a random "Woodland Task Force 141" soldier, so his appearance is completely random. * If Scarecrow spawns with an American flagpatch he is the only other Task Force 141 soldier with an accent that is correct to his nationality, since others spawn with random flags despite them being another nationality. * Scarecrow can also be killed while guarding the DSM if the player leaves him alone. Most of the time, he will be knifed in the back. If this does happen, Ghost shouts, "Scarecrow is down!", leaving the player to guard the DSM on their own. He could only survive if the player fully supports his position, otherwise he will not survive the Ultranationalists' counter-attack. * His name may be a reference to three novels by Australian author Matthew Reilly where the main protagonist's callsign is Scarecrow. * In the beginning, when the player has to duck down because of the mines, they can see Scarecrow and Ozone just stay crouched and remain unharmed. * Once scarecrow is killed you can see the enemy run in and curb stomp his body. References Category:Task Force 141 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Killed in Action Category:Characters